Volltreffer
by Passerculi
Summary: Harrys drittes Jahr in Hogwarts. Hagrid bricht in Tränen aus als sie über Seidenschnabels Verurteilung reden und Hermine haut Malfoy einen rein. DOch lässt der Slytherin-Prinz sich das gefallen?


Wie schon gesagt, ein Oneshot. Drittes Schuljahr. Harry Hermine und Ron reden mit Hagrid in Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe über Schnäbelchens Verurteilung.Hagrid ist sehr traurig und bricht bei dem Gedanken an den Tod des Hyppogreifs in Tränen aus.

(A/N: Die kursiv geschrieben Abschnitte sind wörtlich aus dem dritten Band übernommen dh. sie gehören mit **nicht.**)

* * *

><p><strong>Volltreffer<strong>

„_Guckt mal, wie der flennt!"_

_Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle hatten hinter dem Schlossportal gestanden und gelauscht._

„_Hast du jemals so was Erbärmliches erlebt?", sagte Malfoy. „Und der soll unser Lehrer sein!"_

_Harry und Ron gingen zornig ein paar Schritte auf Malfoy zu, doch Hermine war schneller – klatsch._

_Mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, gab sie Malfoy ein paar gepfefferte Ohrfeigen. Malfoy zitterten die Beine. Harry, Ron, Crabbe und Goyle standen mit aufgerissenen Mündern da und wieder hob Hermine die Hand._

„_Wag es nicht noch einmal, Hagrid erbärmlich zu nennen, du Mistkerl – du Schuft – "_

„_Hermine!", sagte Ron zaghaft und versuchte ihre Hand, die noch einmal ausholte, festzuhalten. _

„_Lass mich los, Ron!"_

_Hermine zückte ihren Zauberstab. Malfoy wich zurück. Crabbe und Goyle suchte in heilloser Verwirrung seinen Blick._

„_Kommt", murmelte Malfoy, und im Nu waren alle drei im Eingang zu den Kerkern verschwunden._

Sie hatte ihn geschlagen! Hermine Granger, Schlammblut, Gryffindor hatte ihn, Draco Malfoy, Reinblüter und Slytherin tatsächlich geschlagen (und diesmal nicht nur was die Noten anging)! Perplex lief er durch die Kerkergänge bis vor den Gemeinschaftsraum seines Hauses. Der war nur mittelmäßig gefüllt, dennoch zog er sich sofort in seinen Schlafsaal zurück, ohne ein Wort an Crabbe und Goyle (oder an Pansy). Dort setzte er sich auf sein Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu. Dann tat er – nichts. Er saß da und starrte ins Leere. Warum hatte sie das getan? Er hatte doch nicht mal sie beleidigt, sondern nur diesen Halbriesen Hagrid. Warum hatte sie das so zur Weisglut gebracht? Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er sprang auf, noch bevor sich in seinem Kopf der Entschluss gebildet hatte zu ihr zu gehen. Allein verließ er den Gemeinschaftsraum wieder. Er hatte jetzt mit ihr Arithmatik. Zu spät dran wie er war betrat er das Klassenzimmer und setzte sich, mit nicht ganz so arroganter Mine auf seinen Platz in der dritten Reihe. Verstohlen blickte er ab und an zu dem buschigen, braunen Haarschopf in der ersten. Sie benahm sich vollkommen normal. Meldete sich bei jeder Frage als erste und hörte sich an als könnte sie das Lehrbuch auswendig. Er musterte sie. Irgendwie sah sie müde aus, als ob sie Nächte lang nicht geschlafen hätte. Als es läutete sprach sie noch mit Professor Vektor. Das kam ihm Recht, er würde sie vor dem Raum abfangen. Als sie aus dem Klassenraum eilte machte sie sich gerade an ihrem Kragen zu schaffen.

„Warum hast du das getan?" fragte er.

**Hermine:**

Sie zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte niemanden hier draußen erwartet. Und diese Stimme war ihr auch fremd, doch – „Malfoy!" entfuhr es ihr. Das eben hatte sich so gar nicht nach Malfoy angehört. Verwirrt sah sie ihn an. Er war alleine. Ohne seine Gorillas. Und er sah auch nicht so aus als ob er ihr gleich einen Fluch aufhalsen wollte. Auch kein selbstgefälliges Grinsen, das darauf hin deutete, dass er es bereits Snape gesagt hätte. Nur Neugierde war in seinem Gesicht.

„Warum hab ich was getan?" fragte sie ihn verwirrt. Was sollte das denn jetzt? Keine Beleidigung. Kein herablassender Ton. Wenn man das als Konversation bezeichnen konnte, dann war es die erste normale zwischen den beiden.

„Warum hast du mir eine gescheuert als ich diesen – " er sah in ihr Gesicht, das sich augenblicklich verfinsterte, „ – äh, Hagrid, beleidigt habe?"

Nun war sie nicht verwirrt, sondern verblüfft. „Na, äh…" (das erste Mal, dass Malfoy sie ohne eine perfekte Antwort sah) „Ich meine – liegt dass denn nicht auf der Hand?" ratlos sah sie ihn an.

„Nein." Sagte er schlicht und schien es ernst zu meinen.

„Hagrid ist mein Freund! Ich hab es nicht gerne wenn man ihn beleigt, und dann auch noch wenn es ihm so wie so schlecht geht und wenn derjenige dann auch noch schuld daran ist, dass es ihm schlecht geht und ich deswegen neben meinen Hausaufgaben auch noch über Hyppogreif-Prozesse recherchieren musste!" zum Ende hin war sie immer lauter geworden.

Malfoy schluckte und wich zurück. „Äh- ach so. Ja…tut mir Leid."

Dieser Junge machte sie fertig. „Was?" fragte sie ihn verwirrt.

„Naja, also" druckste er herum „ich hätte so was für Crabbe oder Goyle nicht getan und na ja, tut mir Leid dass du wegen mir noch gestresster warst."

Hermine traute ihren Augen nicht, als sie auf dem blassen Gesicht eine Spur Röte entdeckte. „Ja. Danke." Sie sah ihm in die Augen. Sein Blick zuckte nervös, doch er hielt ihrem Forschen stand. Ihr fiel seine ungewöhnliche Augenfarbe auf. Grau. Aber ein so klares, stechendes Grau hatte sie noch nie in einem menschlichen Auge gesehen, es erinnerte sie an Seidenschnabels Federn. „Wirst du es Snape oder so sagen?" fragte sie nun unsicher. Wenn ja würde das ihrem Ruf wohl schaden. Die schlaue, fleißige, strebsame und zuverlässige Hermine Granger prügelte sich einfach nicht. Das passte nicht.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein." Sagte er noch schließlich. Beide hatten sich nicht bewegt und selbst jetzt, wo alles gesagt war starrten sie sich an.

Erst als Professor Vektor das Zimmer verließ und an beiden, zwar Stirn runzelnd aber schweigend, vorbei ging erwachten sie aus ihrer Starre.

Malfoy fand seine Stimme als erster wieder. „Tja, es war schön mal normal mit dir zu sprechen." Seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz nach oben und Hermine deutete es als Lächeln. Nicht als das höhnische, überhebliche Grinsen, sondern als ehrliches Lächeln. Sie strahlte zurück.

„Find ich auch." Und ohne dass sie wusste warum ging sie zwei Schritte auf ihn zu uind gab ihm einen unschuldigen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke, dass du Snape nichts gesagt hast!" sie lächelte wieder. Oder immer noch? Das wusste sie nicht. Sie wollte gerade an Malfoy vorbei, als er sie am Arm fest hielt und wieder zu sich zog. Dann spürte sie kurz und leicht seine Lippen auf ihren.

„Danke, für dein ‚Danke'!" hauchte er, bevor er sie los ließ und schnellen Schrittes davon eilte.

Ihr erster Kuss! Mit dreizehn! Mit Malfoy! MALFOY! Verwirrt, mit einem Gefühlscocktail aus Verwunderung, Bestürzung, Empörung, Aufregung und Glück machte sie sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Sie ging kurz in den Schlafsaal um ihre Sachen zu verstauen. Im Spiegel bemerkte sie ein glückseliges Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und ihre rosa angehauchten Wangen. Schnell schnappte sie sich ein Arithmatikbuch, mit dem sie sich ablenken wollte. Sie setzte sich an einen Tisch und begann schon mal mit den Hausaufgaben.

„_Glaubst du Malfoy hat ihr was getan?", sagte Ron besorgt, während sie zum Gryffindor-Turm hinaufrannten. _

_Sie kamen an den Sicherheitstrollen vorbei, sagten der fetten Dame das Passwort („Amontillado") und kletterten durch das Porträtloch. _

_Hermine saß an einem Tisch, den Kopf auf ein aufgeschlagenes Arithmatikbuch gelegt, und schlief wie ein Murmeltier. Sie setzten sich neben sie. Harry stupste sie an._

_Hermine schreckte hoch und sah sich um. „W…was ist?", sagte sie verwirrt. „Müssen wir gehen? W…was haben wir jetzt?"_

„_Wahrsagen, aber erst in zwanzig Minuten", sagte Harry._

„_Hermine, warum warst du nicht in Zauberkunst?"_

„_Was? O nein!", kreischte Hermine, „ich hab Zauberkunst ganz vergessen!"_

„_Und wie konnte dir das passieren?", fragte Harry. „Du warst doch noch bei uns, als wir vor dem Klassenzimmer standen!"_

„_Ich kann's nicht fassen!", klagte Hermine. „War Professor Flitwick sauer? Ach, es war Malfoy, an den hab ich gedacht und völlig den Faden verloren!"_

* * *

><p>Als ich diese Seiten jetzt seit Jahren wieder einmal gelesen habe, ist mir das so in den Sinn gekommen. Warum verpfeift Malfoy Hermine nicht? Bringt es Hermine so sehr durch einander <strong>nur<strong> dieser Schlag oder war da mehr? Bei dem letzten Satz der Passage hab ich gedacht: Das hört sich an als ob sie verliebt wär. und so ist dass dann rausgekommen :) das Kapitel (im Buch) heißt übrigens Das Finale. zum Nachlesen ;) hoffe es hat euch gefallen!_  
><em>


End file.
